Grand Theft Auto VI
Grand Theft Auto VI is a sequel to Grand Theft Auto V, and a prequel to John Mogwai - Crazy Kartz. It is for SEW'N Transfer, Nintendo Prima and Nintendo IC. The Sequel is available on the HAWX Touch, which contains this game in too. This is the first game in the GTA VI Era. Plot It is 1999, and John Mogwai is moving. He moves to John Mogwai Land, to try and get away from his crazy life of getting too close to women too early in their relationships. Of course, being in John Mogwai Land, just makes him worse. Characters The player plays as John. Friends John is friends with these characters, no matter how the player treats them. Cutscene only characters Missions Starting Off Unlocked by: N/A John moves to JML, and is greeted by Josh Wardley. The two become friends, and Josh offers John his old car. John drives Josh back home and goes to his new house. Stuck in the house Unlocked by: Starting Off John arrives home to find people living there. He kills one, but the other one drives off in John's car. John must find and steal a car, and chase after the person and kill them before he is reported to the police. Feet and Balls Unlocked by: Starting Off Josh phones John up (as unidentified caller) to ask him to come round his. When John arrives, Josh is playing football. John asks what he wanted, and Josh tells John to get rid of the person about to blow up the football stadium. After they are stopped, Josh thanks John by giving him his phone number. John To Chase Unlocked by: Starting Off Latorie (as unidentified caller) calls up and tells John of something terrible to have happened to him and Zelda's daughter. John realizes what has happened, and tells Latorie that he doesn't need to say it as he understands. Latorie tells John to teach the guy a lesson. When John forces the guy to the edge of a roof, the player gets a choice of how to kill him. Salvo's Chopper Unlocked by: Feet and Balls Josh's phone rings up, but when John answers it, it is a mad man threatening to kill Josh if John doesn't get a helicopter for him. When John gets the helicopter and delivers it, when he meets the guy threatening, he pushes him out the window. Dr-Dr-Drugs Unlocked by: John To Chase John goes to Latorie's house, but instead finds a druggie, and Latorie knocked out. The druggie asks John to get him more drugs, in 5 hours (5 minutes real time) or he'll bomb Sweden. When John gets back with the drugs, Latorie has woken up and knocked out the druggie. Latorie tells John to go and give the drugs back to the dealer, as if they are caught with it they are in deep shit. Before they can say another word, the druggie wakes back up, and reveals that he is JMLPD. A bunch of more police men come crashing into the house. John and Latorie must get rid of the 5 star wanted level, then take Latorie back. Nice Knife Unlocked by: Stuck In The House John is in his house, when Leagan (the boyfriend of a lady he slept with) crashes in to assassinate John with a knife. John must avoid being killed. Barrels Unlocked by: Dr-Dr-Drugs Latorie introduces John to Dakn Balcwn. Dakn teaches John how to shoot while driving, using barrels instead of people to shoot. Social Clubs Unlocked by: Salvo's Chopper , Dr-Dr-Drugs and Nice Knife. (only available after 7pm untill 9am) Josh tells John that he needs to start socializing more, so tells him to go to "Vodka Storpitt", the most popular club in John Mogwai Land. Bank Hit Unlocked by: Social Clubs John goes to Josh, and Josh tells him that they are going to rob a bank. Josh tells him about a big crew to rob with. The crew is them, Ctkure and Leagan. They rob the bank, and oddly no police come after them. Easy As Pi Unlocked by: Social Clubs John goes to speak to Latorie, but Latorie's daughter speaks to him first. She tells him about expensive diamonds in her Maths teacher's desk, and tells John to get them for her, and he will get half of the deal. She tells him to go at 1:15 - 1:45 on a Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or Friday, as that is the school's lunch break time, so the teacher won't be there, so it would be "Easy as Pie". At 11:00 the player is reminded about it. When John gets to the school's road, he calls Latorie's daughter. She tells him to go to the top floor, and go in room 3. However, the school is swarming with CCTV cameras, and if he is seen by the cameras or teachers, staff will follow him. When he gets to the room, he opens the door and goes in, but the teacher is in there. John has to flirt with her to distract her, and then take the jewels when making out. When he takes the jewels, pupils are lining up for the next lesson already as it is the end of lunch, so he has to parkour across the buildings in the school to avoid being seen by anyone. I fahking loved your match Unlocked by: Bank hit Outside John's house, one of John's idols walks past his house, Fred Inga-Låtar, a footballer. John asks him for his signature. Fred notices a blood stain on John's shirt, so asks him for help. Fred tells John about someone trying to sabotage his football career due to having info on him that could get him fired. John drives Fred to the meeting point, and meets the blackmailer's flunky. The flunky shows them a picture of Fred drinking many pints of beer before a match, which can get players disqualified, and drives away. John drives after him and kills him, and takes Fred home. Fred tells him he can come any time if in need of money. SURPRISE! Unlocked by: I fahking loved your match and Easy as Pi John goes to Josh, and tells him about meeting Fred Inga-Latar to make him jealous. Josh then introduces John to Karen, a cocaine dealer, when a group of men jump in and knock them all out. John wakes up and sees Josh tied up, and when he walks towards him, the chains pull Josh back, and vice versa. John then demands to see who did this, and three men come in. There are two henchmen; John is surprised to see that one of the men is Latorie. Then the leader comes in, who seems to be on drugs. He orders his henchmen to hurt Josh to get John angry. The leader (George) goes upto John. He tells him he must go and follow Karen to her supplier and take them out, due to Karen getting all the money instead of them and their cocaine business. As John walks out of their house, he notices a photo of a man with a Swedish football kit on. After killing the drug supplier, John goes back to George's house to pick up Josh and takes Josh home. Lovetreat Unlocked by: SURPRISE! John goes to Josh's house. Josh is still recovering from being beaten up by George and his henchmen; Josh tells John to go onto lovetreat to check George's lovetreat profile, and send him a fake date request for Josh to go and kill George. Anger to a henchman Unlocked by: SURPRISE! John goes to Latorie's house to talk about the events of "surprise!". John is stopped by Latorie's daughter. She tells him about a chav (Robby Brand) at school threatening her, and asks John to kill him. She promises John that next time he comes, she will let him talk to Latorie. Anger to a henchman pt2 Unlocked by: Anger to a henchman and Lovetreat John goes back to Latorie's house to talk about "SURPRISE!". As Latorie sees John, he runs/drives away. If John hasn't already killed Latorie, Latorie will stop his car and run into the north strip club. He hides in one of the private lap dance rooms. Booty Call Unlocked by: Anger to a henchman pt2 John goes home and his phone rings. Its someone that saw his profile on lovetreat; and they ask for sex. John then goes to their house to have it. After this mission, he can have sex as the date rather than having to go on a date then have sex afterwards. Radio Stations In the first mission, the player can only listen to Good Times FM. San Juan Sounds *''Sexy Movimiento'' *''Claridad'' *''Impacto'' *''Llora Llora'' *''Me Estas Tentando'' *''Me gustas tu'' MogLand Sounds *''115'' *'' Alien '' *''America - Fuck Yeah '' *''Arab Money'' *'' Begging '' *'' Blame Canada '' *'' Boxman 2.0 '' *'' Boxman's Girlfriend '' *'' Boxman for president '' *'' Christmas Demolition '' *''Clunge in a barrel'' *'' Cute Furry Kittens '' *'' Dr. Mario with lyrics '' *'' Douchebag '' *''Fernando's Theme '' *'' Final Destination 5 Theme '' *'' Firetruck '' *'' Freestyler '' *'' Garbage Truck '' *'' Get Money, Turn Gay '' *'' Get That Snitch '' *'' Gimme Love '' *''Gone Up in Flames'' *'' I can Change'' *'' I like Trains '' *'' Johnny Cage's Theme '' *'' Kyle's Mom '' *'' MEAT IN YOUR MOUTH '' *'' Merry Fucking Christmas '' *'' Most Epic Vacation Ever '' *'' Nyan Cat'' *'' Parents Suck '' *'' Party all Night (Sleep all Day) '' *''Pass Out '' *''Plastic Jungle'' *''Puppet Break-Up'' *'' Push It To The Limit '' *''Pussay Patrol'' *'' Reality Hits You Hard, Bro '' *''Ridin' Dirty '' *'' Sexy and I know it '' *''Sexy Movimiento'' *''Shout'' *''Stuck On the Puzzle'' *'' The Curse'' *'' The Legend of Zelda Rap'' *'' The Most Offensive Song Ever'' *''Threshold '' *''Twenty Euros'' *'' Uncle Fuka '' *'' Vermin Supreme Chicken Song '' *'' We Are Go '' *'' We Like Them Girls '' *''We Speak No Americano'' *'' Who Do You Voodoo '' *'' Written In The Stars '' *'' X:/ No Way Out' '' Radio Kino Latorie's radio station. *''115'' *''Abracadavre'' *''Beauty of Annihilation'' *''Calling to the Night'' *''Pareidolia'' *''The One'' *''Waluigi Pinball'' Good Times FM *''Ashes To Ashes *''Life On Mars? *''U Can't Touch This *''Uptown Girl *''You Sexy Thing Good Taste in Music FM *''Dead'' *''crushcrushcrush'' *''I Write Sins Not Tragedies'' *''Lying is the Most Fun... '' *''MakeDamnSure'' *''Sugar Were Going Down'' *''That's What You Get'' *''Thanks for the Memories'' *''The Ghost of You'' *''Where Is your Boy'' *''Dear Maria, Count Me In'' *''It's The End of The World'' Absolute Wardley Josh's radio station, featuring a mixture of Indie and theme park songs. The Smiler ambience and crackles occur between each song along with commentary from Josh Wardley's real life alias Puncake Squeaker. *''Chapel Club'' *''Zimbabwe'' *''Oblivion'' *''Nemesis'' *''Don't Sit Down Because I Moved Your Chair'' *''TH13TEEN Theme'' More to come The Internet The Internet is an online program with many websites. John can access it via the pear mac in Josh's House, the Jungle app on his uPhone, and at the internet cafe, V@g!n@. www.coldmail.com Coldmail is an emailing service, where John can receive missions via it, or just have a chat with the characters in his contact list. www.lovetreat.co.uk LoveTreat is a dating site. On other profiles, the player can click "date" and that person will be added to John's phone contacts list. The player can then go on dates with any of those added contacts. fantendo.wikia.com Fantendo is a website that has video game ideas. Josh can be contacted through here, too. gremlins.wikia.com John was recruited here as a chat moderator. He can go on the chat for jobs. www.hmfrog.com John can order PC games, albums and dvds through here. forum.towerstimes.co.uk John can express his humour and love of rollercoasters here. There are forum games here, like "Caption the Photo" or "Word Association" uPhone App Store Angry Yoshis and Hood'em Jump are already installed, but if you delete them, you can get them back for free here. *Angry Yoshis Seasons (69p) *Animator (69p) *Call of Pacman: Black Ops: Ghosts (£3.99) *Call of Pacman: World At War: Ghosts (£2.99) *Goombas Rising (£1.37) *Link Lost In Space (Free) *Mogwai Run (Free) *Mortendo Kombat (£2.50) *YE Stalking App (Free) Cheat Codes Enter these cheats with the phone. Vehicles *Police Car - 07388098233 *Polisbil - 07273527327 *FBI Buffallo - 07863826417 *APC - 07754958495 *Double T - 07183847394 *Hellfury- 07734384739 *Annihilator - 07834837495 *Skateboard - 07269361936 Characters These cheats will replace John with this character. It will stay that character until that character is met at a point in the game. *John -07800813512 *Josh Wardley - 07123456789 *Latorie- 07946582759 *Leagan Hedktar - 07547300095 *Ctkure - 07263961835 Weapons *Pistol - 07364826482 *Knife - 07264538563 *Boxing Gloves - 07268365719 *AK47 - 07474747474 *Molotovs - 07541136472 *Sticky Bombs - 073658365836 *Snowballs - 07000000000 *Baton - 07273592638 *Grenades - 07283659265 Weather *Sunny - 07000000008 *Rainy - 07111111111 *Cloudy - 0700000010 *Snowy - 07000000009 *Foggy - 07123745698 *Dark - 07382954839 Other *Parachute - 07365846189 *Wanted Up - 07376453831 *Wanted Down - 07138354673 *Switch phone to and from 3DS - 07333333333 *Flying car - 07283749143 Name cheats Enter these as your name at the start of the game, and the cheat is throughout the whole game. *Pikachu - The characters are replaced by Pokemon. *Mark - Dakn Balcwn lurks you. *115 - John and Latorie's characters are switched. *Alton Towers - John and Josh's characters are switched. *Xevious - Police are replaced by enemy ships. *Mario - Bikes are replaced by Yoshi. *Pepsi - All trash on the streets will be fizzy drink bottles. *Coca-Cola - Coca-Cola hat added to clothes inventory. *Thief - Pay and spray free. *Bastard - Kenny from south park can be seen around town. Gallery Promotional Art John_mogwai_gta vi.png|John Mogwai undercover Police.png|The "Druggie" from Dr-Dr-Drugs Fred Inga-Låtar.png|Fred Inga-Låtar henchman.png|George's 1st Henchman George.png|George karen jml.png|Karen Robby Brand.png|Robby Brand Screenshots img019.jpg|Vision through the Snile love treat.png|www.lovetreat.co.uk logo uPhone.png|The uPhone, with it's default apps. www.lovetreat.co.uk Leila_Metals.png|Leila Metals' lovetreat profile My YE stalking app.png|YE Stalking App Angry Yohis 1-1.png|Angry Yoshis Level 1 Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:John Mogwai Land series Category:Mature Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:Driving Games